Digidestind Love
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Tai and Kari's cousin move from New York to Tokoy and she fits in fine with all the old and new Digidestinds. So what is all the drama happening for? Rated T for Language.
1. Wake Up Tai

A/n: ok this is my first Digimon story so be nice and don't kill me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Crash. Tai pulled his blankets over his head as he rolled over on his left side, facing the wall, and went back to sleep. He didn't want to get up and face the cold curl world or school for that matter. He let his dark chocolate eyes slowly close as he slipped back into dream land that he was in before his alarm clock jerked him out of it.

Kari walked to her brother's room and lightly knocked on his door. When she didn't get any answer she opened the door just a little and the only sound that greeted her was Tai's slight snoring. She was about to wake Tai up when the doorbell rang. After closing Tai's door she walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Matt. Come on in I was just about to wake up Tai." Kari said as she moved out the way so Matt could come in.

"Let me guess he throw his alarm clock across the room again?" Matt asked as he took off his shoes and places them next to Tai sneakers.

"Yup," she said as she placed her pink clip in her dark brown hair as she walked back to Tai's room. She walked over to Tai's bed and began to shake her brother awake. After awhile Tai still didn't wake up. " Tai come on. You are going to be late for school if you don't get up now." Kari said, but her only answer was Tai snoring. With a sigh she gave up. : Let him sleep in, but he will have to deal with mom and dad when he comes home./ she thought as she walked out of the room. She looked over to Matt who was sitting on the couch waiting for his best friend so they could walk to school like they did every day.

"He still is not getting up is he," he asked his best friend's little sister. She sighed and nodded. He shook his head. " I got something that will get him up." he said with a smirk on his face. Kari looked at him.

"Go see if it works .If it doesn't then we could always drag him into the bathroom, put him in the shower, and turn on the cold water." she said smiling. Matt nodded, got up, and walked into his best friend's room. Once in side Matt stood next to Tai's bed and then lend over to Tai's ear.

"Hey Tai the school canceled soccer for the rest of the year." Matt said. Tai's eyes shot open and blotted up and in the process hitting heads with the young pale blonde after they said ouch in unison Tai began to speak.

"They can't cancel soccer." Tai said as he rubbed his forehead as he turned his head to look at Matt.

"Chill Tai. They are not canceling soccer. Just get up and get ready for school or you are going to be late." Matt said he rubbed his own forehead making a part in his golden blonde bangs.

"Fine I am up." Tai said as he throw his blankets off of him and stood up as Matt walked out of the room.

"He is up." Matt said as he walked back to the couch.

"Good. I defiantly didn't want to her Tai getting yelled at again. Especially since my cousin is moving to Tokyo." she said.

"Oh yeah Tai told me about that." Matt said.

"Yea. She averring later this after noon." Kari said as she placed a pop tart into the toaster for Tai to grab on his way out. Not soon after the pop tart popped up Tai ran out of his room as he pulled on his green uniform jacket. Once he had it on he grabbed his books he grabbed his pop- tart and was out the door with Matt.

"Man I can't wait in three days soccer try outs after school." Tai said as he pop the last of his pop tart in his mouth.

"I know you have been saying that since you heard they were going to have try outs this week." Matt said with a sight as he looked over to his friend.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't believe it." Tai said as he closed his eyes and gave Matt a huge smile like he always did.

"Whatever Tai. So why is your cousin moving to Tokyo?" asked Matt trying to get away from anything that has to do with soccer.

"Well Uncle Kiyoshi and Aunt Sakura got transferred to work at the TV station so they are moving here from New York. Man I can't wait till Tiffany gets here. You guys will like her." Tai explained.

"Please tell me she is not like Mimi with the pink, clothes, and make up. One Mimi is all we can take in one life time." Matt said.

"Nope. She hangs out with Mimi since they go to the same school and all, but she is nothing like Mimi." Tai said.

"Good." Matt said as they walked into their school building.

A/n: ok I hope that you like this story and if I get some great reviews I will update the story faster.


	2. Next Door To Izzy Izumi

" Tiffany!" Kari yelled when she saw her cousin emerge from the sea of people as they piled into Tokyo air port. Tiffany turned around to see her little cousin run over to her. Her shoulder length brown hair swing around her pale face because of her swift movement.

"Kari," she said as she gave Kari a hug. " God it is so good to see you again. It has been _too_ long." she said as she let Kari go.

"Yea it has." Kari said as Kiyoshi and Sakura Yagami walked over to their daughter and their niece.

"Sakura. Kiyoshi. It is so good to see you." Ami Yagami (sorry, but I don't know the names of Tai's parents and I don't think any one does so I made names up.) said as she walked up to Kari with her husband, Haru, and Tai following them. Tai and Tiffany hugged each other as did the adults. Then came the part the kids hated. The adults giving them bear hugs and tell them how much they grown along with other stuff. After what seemed like forever with the adults. Tai and Kari went show Tiffany around Tokyo while the adults set up the new apartment.

" Tai you are a genius." Tiffany said as they walked down a busy streets of Tokyo.

" I know," Tai had a huge anime smile on his face, then it fell into a frown, " Why?" he asked.

" Because you saved us all from mom and Aunt Ami shameless crying every time they find a few pictures from when you are younger." Tiffany said.

" Yeah and who would want to be there when they do that. Too bad dad and Uncle Haru have to listen to it." Kari said with a laugh.

" Yeah poor them have to hear _Oh my look how cute they were when they were little. Now our babies are all grown up and going to leaving for collage in a few short years_." Tai said in a high voice as he mocked his mother and aunt. They all laughed.

" Kari. Tai." Yelled a voice from behind them. They turned to see a small boy around Kari's age running over to them. : He looks kinda like Tai when he was that age. Only a little shorter and less hair./ Tiffany thought as the boy stopped in front of them and was bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

" Hey Davis." Tai and Kari said to the young boy. Davis finally caught his breath and looked up at the three.

" Hey who is the new girl." he asked. : Ok a little too much like Tai./ Tiffany thought as Kari began to answer Davis.

" Davis this is Tai and my cousin Tiffany Yagami. She is from New York. Tiffany this is Davis. He is one of the new Digidestinds. " Kari said.

" Hey nice to meet you." Davis said as he held out his hand for Tiffany to shake. She shook his hand as she said ' like wise.'

" What is up Davis?" Kari asked.

" I got an e-mail from Veemon. They need us to go to the Digital world tomorrow after school." Davis said.

" Ok. Thanks Davis." Kari said as Davis smiled then looked down at his watch.

" Man I have to be home in five minutes. See ya." Davis said as he took off running in the direction of his apartment building.

" Ok is it me or was he a little too much like Tai." Tiffany said as she pointed to the direction Davis had run off in.

" Yeah I have seen that too." Kari said as they continued walking down the street. The day went on Tai and Kari filled her in on the places to hang out at like the mall, few of the parks, coffee shops, ect… They also filled her in on their friends that she was going to meet later on. As they walked over to the apartment building. Tai and Kari were not really paying attention to where they were going. If they did then they would have known who else lived there.

The next day

Tiffany walked over to Tai's house since he was going to show her the way to school since she had never really knew her way around Tokyo. When she got there Kari had managed to get Tai up and he running around before Matt got there.

" Tai slow down or else you are going to brake something." Tiffany said as Tai ran passed her and miss hitting the one of Ami's glass fingerings.

" Can't Matt will be here any second. He was running late this morning and all." Tai said as he began to eat his pop tart. Well more like shoved the whole thing into his wide mouth.

" Well Tai if you would get up when your alarm goes over you would be read by now and could be watching TV while waiting for Matt." Kari said as she gathered all her books together. The there was a knock at the door. Tai got his books and opened the door.

" So Kari got you up good. Now lets go or all of us will be late." Matt said as he began to walk to the elevator with Tai and Tiffany right behind him. Once they were all in the elevator Matt spoke.

" So Tiffany how is Mimi. It has been a long time since we seen her." Matt said.

" She is fine. Believe me she is fine. She told me everything about your group." she told him.

" So she has talked your ear off as son as you told her where you were moving to?" Matt asked.

" You know it." Tiffany said with a smile as the elevator landed on the ground floor.

With Tiffany's Parents

Mrs. Izumi had come over and welcomed the new family to the apartment and invited Sakura and Kiyoshi over for tea.

" So Sakura you said you had a girl?" Akina Izumi asked. ( sorry I don't know what her name is so I made on up. I don't think that they mentioned any of the parent's name in the show.)

" Yes. Her name is Tiffany and she is 15. She is sweet if you can get her away from that damn computer of hers and if it isn't the computer it is the laptop." Sakura said as she slipped her tea.

" I know the feeling. My son Izzy is the same age and the same way. I am beginning to think that computer is the worst thing we had ever bought, but at the same time it is the best thing at lest I know where he is at night. Locked up in his room and sitting in front of that computer till all hours of the morning." Akina said. They laughed and agreed on that statement.

A/n: ok so I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you like the story so far. The next chapter is coming soon.


	3. First Class

As soon as Tiffany got for class list she handed it to Tai and he looked it over.

"Well you have Computer class first and then History, Math, and English with me. That's cool." he said as he read through your list of classes. :Great I get to hear Tai get yelled at by the teachers for him doing what he always does. Either its sleeping in class or talking./ Tiffany thought as Tai gave her back her list.

"Come on I will show you where your classes are," Tai said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as he walked well more like ran down the hall with her. Since there was only time to show her where the computer classroom was because homeroom was about to start. "here is the computer room. After class I will come back here and show you to your other classes so you find them tomorrow with out my help. Oh and I will come get you for lunch so you can meet the rest of the group. Well see ya." with that said he turned and ran to the gym before the bell could ring. (A/N: I know that its weird to have P.E. as a homeroom, but I had it as homeroom when I was in the 6th grade and some of my friends had it last year as homeroom. So just deal with it ok. Good now back to the story.) Tiffany sighed as she watched Tai race down the hall and disappear in the sea of students as they rush to there classes before the bell rings. As the bell rings she walk into the classroom.

"Class today we have a new student. Her name is Tiffany Yagami. She come to use from New York City." Mrs. Makino said.

"Hello Tiffany Yagami." The class said together in a monotone which you found to be kinda creepy.

"Alright then Tiffany if you would take that computer over there we will get started." Mrs. Makino pointed to the only computer that wasn't taken. Tiffany walked over and sat down. The hour seem to drag on for Tiffany. She was far to bored for her liking. Its not that she didn't like computer class it was just that it was just far too easy for her. Before the end of class Mrs. Makino a key bored test. (A/N: I love those kind of test they are fun.) She gave everyone a sheet of paper with a short story on it and the class had to type the whole thing with out looking at the key bored. They had ten minutes to type the whole story. Once time was called she asked very one to save they work on a disk with their name of the disk so she could grade the test that night. Once everyone handed in their disks they where free to leave for the next class since the bell rang. Tiffany walked out in to the hall and got knocked into the wall for all the other kids rushing to their next class. : God this school is like a mad house. By the end of the day I will be so beaten up that it will not be funny. How can any one make it home in one piece./ she though as Tai came walking over.

"Hey Tiffany! How was your first class?" He asked.

"Not bad, we had a key bored test. It was easy for me." she replied.

"Man she giving a key bored test today. Man that is so unfair. I'm not really doing well in that class already and now she giving a test that I'm going to fell big time!" Tai shouted causing a few kids to stop in the hall to see what was all the fuse about. Tiffany just shook her head.

"Tai shut up and just show me to my next class which is History." She said as she looked over her list.

"Ok fine, but its still not far." he said as they began walking to their next class. The flood of students had died down some. Enough to have spaces in between the students. Tiffany had never see this many kids in one school before even if the school was huge.

A/N: I know its short and I haven't update in a long time, but hey its better the nothing right. Well I hope to have the next chapter up soon and since I'm out for the summer I may be able to update a lot. Well not a lot because I have a small little part time job and may be getting another part time job. Hey I need to save up for a car and they are not cheap you know. So I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to make another one really soon.


End file.
